<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you fell first by alstroemyrias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698126">you fell first</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemyrias/pseuds/alstroemyrias'>alstroemyrias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu Is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, SakuAtsu, atsumu miya does Not know how to ice skate, atsumu think's he's so cool but he's not, get sakuatsu a room Please, idk how to tag, poor girl was just doing her job, sakuatsu go on a date, sakuatsu ice skating, third wheel ice skating rink cashier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemyrias/pseuds/alstroemyrias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>today was the big day. atsumu was absolutely ready to knock sakusa's socks off. maybe he'd even get to see a surprised look or two from his boyfriend as he glided over the ice. after all, he'd tried ice skating (once) before. it really couldn't be that hard, right?</p><p>in which atsumu miya tries (and fails) to impress his boyfriend with his ice skating skills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you fell first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in two hours on a major sakuatsu brainrot...<br/>sakuatsu gods pls accept my offering &lt;3</p><p>dedicated to zoe :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>most days, atsumu still couldn't believe it. he was dating <em>the</em> sakusa kiyoomi. one of the top three aces in his high school volleyball career, a college volleyball MVP, and a professional volleyball player. that was <em>his</em> boyfriend. his boyfriend, his teammate, and everything in between.</p><p>so of course, as atsumu was himself, he knew he needed to find a way to get ahead. said way happened to be in the form of a advertisement right in front of the seven-eleven two minutes away from his and sakusa's shared apartment.</p><p><em>an ice rink?</em> he grinned, snapping a quick picture of the advertisement. <em>perfect. this is</em> exactly <em>what i was looking for.</em></p><p> </p><p>"no, miya, we are not going to an ice rink in the middle of december." sakusa's eyes narrowed as he glared at his coffee cup from across the table.</p><p>"aww, but why, omi-omi?" he whined, pouting over his plate of pancakes. "it'll be fun, ya know! you've gotta live a little. it's not like we got anything else to do, after all," atsumu smirked and leaned in closer, "or are ya just nervous 'cause you've never been to one before?"</p><p>sakusa stood up, walking over to the kitchen. "that's not it—"</p><p>"then you shouldn't have a problem with going then, right?" atsumu interrupted.</p><p><em>great.</em> sakusa thought. <em>now it's a challenge.</em> setting his empty mug onto the counter a bit aggressively, he sighed. <em>fine. so that's how we're playing.</em></p><p>"if we go, we're going early. so you'd better be ready, miya."</p><p> </p><p>today was the big day. atsumu was absolutely ready to knock sakusa's socks off. maybe he'd even get to see a surprised look or two from his boyfriend as he glided over the ice. after all, he'd tried ice skating (once) before. it really couldn't be that hard, right?</p><p>"if either of us twist our ankles today, it's on you, atsumu," sakusa grumbled, wrapping a scarf around himself. "i didn't agree to this just to get injured."</p><p>atsumu laughed. "please, the only one i'm worried about today is you."</p><p>sakusa simply opted to walk out of their apartment.</p><p>"omi-kun, wait for me!"</p><p> </p><p>the pair arrived at the rink at around 10am and stepped into the slightly less chilly building. according to sakusa, this was when the least people would be here; no crowds to bump into or people to trip over. atsumu pouted, saying that no one would be around to witness his skills, but in the back of his mind, he could care less. there was only one person he was set on impressing today. walking up to the counter, he paid for his and sakusa's time slots.</p><p>"good morning sir!" the cashier smiled brightly. "how many pairs of skates will you be renting?"</p><p>"we'll take two—"</p><p>"just one," sakusa spoke, flourishing a bag from seemingly out of nowhere. "i've got my own."</p><p>atsumu blinked. "hey omi-omi, where'd ya get those?"</p><p>"i used to go to the rink back home," he explained, "so i've always kept a pair around."</p><p> </p><p>it was at this moment that atsumu knew he fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>the cashier cleared her throat, looking back and forth between the two men. "sir? what size would you like?"</p><p>barely paying any attention to her, atsumu gave her his size and went back to staring at the bag that sakusa had apparently been carrying all the way from the apartment. how had he never seen it? how had sakusa never mentioned that he'd been skating? on <em>multiple</em> occasions? this was quickly turning into a disaster, but it was already too late. the rental skates had been set in front of him, and if they didn't hurry up, the crowds would catch up. atsumu had no choice but to give in.</p><p> </p><p>skates laced and ready to go, atsumu stood at the edge of the rink. he waited (im)patiently as sakusa carefully stepped over. atsumu kept a smirk on his face as he looked over. "shall we?" he made an attempt at reaching for sakusa's hand, but moved too slowly to grab it in time. sakusa merely rolled his eyes and stepped out onto the ice.</p><p>and suddenly, he was <em>flying</em>.</p><p>atsumu was still standing at the edge of the rink, jaw dropping in shock. <em>well goddamn,</em> he thought to himself, <em>he's gone and taken my breath away all over again.</em></p><p>he continued to stare, sakusa's graceful movements rendering him stuck to his spot in a trance. at least, he would've stayed stuck, until sakusa finally noticed how he was frozen in place.</p><p>"what's wrong, miya?" this time, it was sakusa's turn to smirk. "are you just <em>nervous</em> '<em>cause you've never been to one before?</em>" not waiting for a response, he spun around and propelled himself further away.</p><p>atsumu gritted his teeth. so much for giving him a show. at this point, there was only one thing left to do. atsumu himself wasn't even sure it was going to work.</p><p>"omi!" no reply.</p><p>"omi-kuuuuuuun!"</p><p>"omi-omi! i know you can hear me, ya jerk."</p><p>"sakusa kiyoomi why are you ignoring me i am your literal boyfriend—"</p><p>throughout all his whining, atsumu failed to realize that kiyoomi was now balanced a few feet away from him, arms crossed.</p><p>"miya, if all you're gonna do is waste time, go sit out."</p><p>"but omi-kun! yer supposed to be a good boyfriend and hold my hand and take me around," he pouted even more, giving sakusa the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.</p><p>sakusa groaned. "no, miya, we are not holding hands."</p><p>"pinkies?"</p><p>"no."</p><p>"omi-kuuuuun, c'mon, please?"</p><p>"...fine."</p><p>atsumu, pleased he was getting his way, wisely chose to shut his mouth after that. linking pinkies with sakusa, they finally set off together on the ice.</p><p>in sakusa's opinion, "set off" would be a large overstatement. (in atsumu's opinion, sakusa should shut up.) at this rate, a snail could've gone faster than the two of them.</p><p>atsumu couldn't bring himself to look up at what he knew would be a big smirk on sakusa's face as he practically dragged atsumu over the ice. was ice skating always this goddamn <em>wobbly?</em> he felt more like a newborn giraffe than human. here he was thinking he was some prodigy when clearly, if anything, that title belonged to sakusa.</p><p>speaking of sakusa, the man finally stopped in the middle of the ice. "miya, stop staring at your skates and start paying attention to mine. maybe you'll even be able to make it across if you do." he continued back on his merry way, glancing back every so often to make sure atsumu was actually paying attention.</p><p>indeed he was. sakusa could see the intense focus in atsumu's eyes as he tried to copy the motions he was making. a small smile settled on sakusa's face as he turned back around to continue gliding across the rink.</p><p>when atsumu didn't seem like he was in constant danger of tipping over anymore, sakusa let go of his pinkie and pushed himself further away.</p><p>"hey! where do ya think you're going?"</p><p>"where does it look like i'm going? catch me if you can, miya." with that, he pushed off and began to fly across the ice once more.</p><p>without an anchor like sakusa to prevent him from falling on his ass, atsumu just barely made his way towards sakusa. every time he thought he was getting closer, however, sakusa would suddenly change directions and shoot away.</p><p>after five minutes of this, atsumu was ready to give up. there was no way that he'd ever catch up, as much as he hated to admit it.</p><p>"omi-kun. what do i even get out of this? yer too fast for me."</p><p>"...a kiss."</p><p>atsumu couldn't believe his ears. was he hallucinating? was <em>sakusa kiyoomi</em> actually willingly offering him a—</p><p>"a WHAT?"</p><p>"a kiss, dumbass! now get over here," he grew flustered, ears turning red, "or do you not want it?"</p><p> </p><p>atsumu sped over as fast as his ice skating skills (or lack thereof) would allow. this was like the equivalent of winning the lottery. he was definitely not about to miss a chance like this.</p><p>gaining confidence in himself, he grinned as he got closer to where sakusa was standing on the ice.</p><p>at least, he grinned until he remembered that he had no idea how to stop. when he realized this, he started panicking. he was going to crash— someone was going to get hurt—</p><p>and then, by some sort of miracle, atsumu ended up tripping less than a foot away from sakusa, who caught him at the very last second. of course, as they weren't on solid, stable ground, this meant that sakusa ended up falling too. a solid thud was heard as the two fell together on the ice, both nearly getting the wind knocked out of them.</p><p>atsumu groaned, feeling a jolt of pain on his side. looking over, he saw sakusa in a similar predicament, wincing over the fall. it didn't seem like either of them were particularly injured, though, so he sat up and began to laugh.</p><p>"fallin' for me, are ya, omi-omi?" he cackled, reaching a hand over to help sakusa up.</p><p>sakusa, unexpectedly, took the outreached hand in his own and pulled himself into sitting across from atsumu.</p><p>"you fell first, idiot." sakusa glared, but atsumu could see in his eyes that he was looking over him, checking for any signs of injury.</p><p>"yeah," atsumu replied, his tone becoming soft. "i know."</p><p>the look they shared said what neither of them felt the need to say—both of them knew that it was about more than just tripping on ice. another one of sakusa's rare smiles appeared, and this time, atsumu witnessed it in all its glory. face reddening, atsumu took sakusa's hands in his.</p><p>"so, how about that kiss?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! kudos and comments are very appreciated ^3^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>